Priestess of Seiryu: University of the Four Gods
by GlistMoon
Summary: It's baffling these signs, these spells. Cousin Mitsukake must know something...and is that the longlost Dollar Head? Please review if you enjoy, and I will keep pumping out words! Story still in progress!
1. Chichiri, DollarHead, Seriyus Mark!

**(Authors Note: Hello one and all! Here I am to tell you I do _not _own Fushigi Yugi, Yuu Watase and those TV guys do, but the situations and circumstances, plot devices and such _all _belong to _me_ and are copyrighted. **

**This story, as warning, features pairings that others may not like, but I'll tell you more about that in the next chapter as you can't tell as much from this one. I hope you all enjoy this story, it's characters and...the heroine of this tale is Yui Hongo. Yes, I enjoy her too much to just settle on the manga! Woo hoo! But that is not to say Miaka is not cool as well. She will get her yummy spotlight too . Other characters from creator Yuu Watases manga may make an appearance as well, including Takiko from Genbu and Toya from Ceres. I aim to make sure each character who appears brings a new froth to the story, and I hope that it is accomplished in a way that allows you to enjoy it.**

**Now, on with the for-good-or-for-worse show!)**

That_ word_- that _spell_;Seiryu, had glowed on Yui Hongos forehead, dreanched in rythmic blue colors. The characters had just popped up there during breakfast (her roommate, Miaka Yuki had pointed it out to her) then disappeared like _magic_...Just thinking about it gave her _jumpy_ shivers!

Seiryu...

Why was that coming back _now_?

Frustration bubbled up inside her, through her warm peach sweater and long skirt she doned on. Why...? Yui clenched her bookbag to her chest; shutting her eyes and stopping on the busy sidewalk for a moment. _Why..?_

Nothing at the school she went to, _'The University of the Four Gods'_, had any clues or markings that could tell her_ exactly_ what Seiryu wasif it were a landmark or historical figure-_ nothing_! No idea! No clues to suggest_ anything_...

"Mn." Yui bit her lip thoughtfully, opening her eyes to the afternoon sunlight, crowded pavement and cloudless blue sky above._Seiryu_, was it possible it was the_ same_ blue dragon that appeared in her dreams, crying that name with such a _heart-wrenching_ shriek that she woke up in a bloody sweat...?

Or could it be some ancient sort of food? Yui laughed a little at the thought.

"If that were the case," she sighed, "I may as well ask Mia..ka..." A little pitter-patter shook Yuis mind, making her remember something. She glanced at the watch strapped around her wrist and inwardly screamed!

"One o'clock! B-but- oh hell!" Yui jerked forward and thrust her legs into a run; her footsteps bursting on the ground quickly. "_Mitsukakes _going to kill me...!"

Mitsukake was Yuis closet cousin and her dearest family member. Even as she swayed around a corner she could remember Mitsuakake-kun always helping her out, playing with her when...her 'mother' and 'father' wouldn't. He was such a good guy; he didn't deserve her tardiness. After all, it took a lot of courage for him to embrace her as family... especially since many others refused to do same.

"Just like Takiko-san and Suzuno-san; helping me out when I need them the most," Yui murmured as she halted before a skyscraper high building, glassy and glossy. She swiftly moved inside it, came across the elevators and waited just a couple of minutes before one opened and she stepped inside it. There wasn't anybody in it...kind of strange since Mitsukake-kuns office has about a _billion_ floors, and should be flooded with people all the time. Yui shrugged the eerie feeling creeping into her chest and checked her watch again.

_Good,_ she thought, panting a bit. _Just five minutes taken to get here- go figure; I'm not too late now. Mitsukake-kuns office is so large and wide in length. I'm lucky that I remembered I was supposed to meet him while I was still close by; his work is so far from the apartment_...

BING. The elevator swished open again and Yui stepped out, glancing around. A narrow hallway bloomed into her view. She walked into it, down it, only stopping until she came to the very last door on the right side of the hallway. She opened it _slowly_-

"Tamahome!"

"Yui-chan?" A dark-haired young man, sitting in one of the many chairs in the waiting room called in suprise. Those jeans and blouse... glinting yet gentle eyes-no doubt about it; it was_ Tamahome_!

"What are you doing here? I can't believe it's _you_! I'm so suprised..." Yui shut the door behind her; taking a seat across her familiar friend. "You've been gone formonths...You didn't call to say you were coming back so-"

"_Yeah_," Tamahome sighed in a rush, leaning back and brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "I know Yui."

"...What's the matter?" Yui finally noticed how pale Tamahome looked and frowned.

"Nothing-"

"Tamahome, we've been friends since childhood- don't just tell me nothings_ wrong_ when there _is_ and_ not_ explain yourself! Do you know how worried I've been about you Dollar Head?" Yui scolded jokingly, using the nickname she had given him as kids. When she saw a smirk grow on her friends face she continued, "And Miakas been pretty worried about you too, you know. She's sleeping with_ change_ beneath her pillows to remind herself of you...Tamahome, honestly, what's wrong? It's not like you disappear like you've been doing-"

"I've written letters," he began, setting down his hand atop his knee, facing Yui now for the first time- staring her in the eye, "telling you I'm okay-"

"Yes, you have, but... Tamahome, letters _aren't_ your voice and paper_ isn't_ your flesh. For all we know someone..someone could have copied your handwriting-" Yui blurted "- or something to that degree- don't laugh Tamahome!"

"You always were like this Yui; trying to make me feel better and..." Tamahome chuckled, smiling. "I...need to tell you something though." His voice grew a bit deeper, more serious somehow. Yui listened closely. "Mitsukake just checked me over. He's in the back with some apprentice guy-"

"'Apprentice guy?'" Yui echoed. "Who...?"

"Chichi's his name, or something like that but...Yui, I _had _to come back to Japan just to make sure what I thought was correct. Turns out is is." Yui felt her heart clench as Tamahome put his head in his hands. "I went to England for buisness, Yui, both you _and _Miakaknow that but...when I went to see a Doctor..."

"What was it Tamahome?" Yui walked over and sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. Usually her buddy would start saying a joke around now, but the tense atmosphere made Yui see that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_Why- what's making him like this_? She thought solemnly. "What happened Tamahome?"

"Yui...I_ have _to leave Miaka...I can't be with her like this...Tasuki was right but I just...couldn't- _wouldn't_ listen when he said not to go. I _had_ to go though- so I could make enough money to get that ring for Miaka...and when I came back I could ask.." Tamahomes voice came out in a soft rush as he lifted his face, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. "This...she doesn't deserve this- I'm _sick_ Yui!"

"Yui?" A broad voice filted into the room from the back. "Yui, you're here aren't you?" It was Mitsukake-kuns voice. "Could you come back here?"

"Wait!" Yui called. She turned to Tamahome, feeling shaky. "_Tamahome_-"

"Go. I'll be fine." Tamahome rubbed his face, and at once Yui saw the tears were gone...but replaced by a wariness- so _unbecoming_ of her dear friend- it scared her even more. "Don't tell Miaka you saw me-"

"Tamahome-"

"_Promise me you won't tell her Yui!"_

The need in his voice was so clear Yui obliged quickly; "I promise. I won't tell her. But tell me what-"

"I'll tell you- some other time Yui- just_ don't_ tell _Miaka_..." Tamahome stood.

"W-wait-"

"I'll write to you Yui. I should have known...I'll tell Tasuki to look out for her- and you too of course but Miaka-neither of you should-!"

At once, Tamahome _coughed_- and Yui screamed!

A splatter of_ blood_ stained Tamahomes hand.

"Tamahome-!"

"Nn. Gotta hurry up and...Dammit!" Tamahome turned to Yui, his eyes a little glazed from the force of his choked cough. "Yui- look out for a letter from me. I _promise_ before it all I won't let Mikage- damn!" Tamahome clenched his fist, taking a step back woozily. "Bye Yui!"

"Tamahome?" Yui stood herself as Tamahome reached for the door behind him. He opened it steadily. "Tamahome! TAMA-"

SLAM!

"Tamahome! Wait-no-" Yui shook her head at the slammed door. She opened it, and stared out at in the hallway- right towards the elevator. One was closing- one was closing-She made a gesture to run but..but it was _already_-

"COME BACK TAMAHOME!"

The elevator door closed cruelly. Yui shakily stepped back,trying to think. Maybe she could catch him but- with Tamahomes demon-like speed that wasn't even possible! Where could he be headed? She went back inside Mitsukake-kuns office, shutting the door behind her and sitting down anxiously on a chair, sweat trickling down her forehead. If she could catch him before he did something foolish-

"Yui? Why are you screaming?" Mitsukake appeared from the back. Yui glanced up at him, then dashed across the room and took a chunk of his white coat in her hands- startling her cousin.

"Mitsukake! What's wrong with Tamahome?" she demanded, her mind spinning with worried- nervous thoughts. What was wrong with _Tamahome_- her dear friend- Miakas love? Where could-? "Where'd he go-? He was bleeding from the mouth! Mistukake-"

"Calm_ down_ Yui." Mitsukake took her hands in his own. "Sh...Calm down. I can explain to you about Tamahome, but I need to introduce you to someone first. I know how you feel- I _do_ Yui, don't shake your head at me like that, but it's important we get this out the way first...

Yui, this is my new student; Chichiri. He'll be learning from me about medicine..." Another man came into view beside Mitsukake "...and helping around here. Chichiri, this is my cousin Yui. I've showed you pictures of her before; the one who I always say is like a sister..?"

"Yes, no da." Yuis heartbeat quickened for some reason at that voice- all of a sudden, even more so than when she practiced kendo with Takiko-san... "Nice to meet you...

Yui of _Seriyu_."


	2. Chichiris Warmth and Mitsukakes Worry

((** Mu ha ha ha! I am back with..._rubber duckies_- listen to them sing!**

**"I'm..too sexy for my shirt- too sexy for my shirt, shirt,_ shirt_! But-! I'm, too unsexy to own Fushigi Yugi- too unsexy to own Fushigi Yugi, Yugi, _Yugi_. So-! Don't- sue me, sue me, _sue me_! Sue me sue me sue me sue me sue me! But, the rest belongs to _thee_- the rest belongs to thee, thee, thee!"**

**Arigato duckies, for you slammin song! Claps. Ah, some phrases one might want to know this chapter: arigato thank you, imooto-san little sister, haiyes. Now, on with the tale that bares a wonderful first review! Duckies say: Arigato! ))**

_Seiryu_...?

Seiryu! Yui turned to this man completely; Chichiri- how did heknowsuch a thing...?

How did he_ know_ about Seiryu?

The_ face_; that was the first thing Yui noticed; the odd-shaped face molded into a...a almost _mask-like_ smile. It startled her a bit, as did his mystic clothes and bubble-printed cape, but not enough to make her forget her goal.

"Nice to meet you," Yui said politely, bowing a bit. Her hearts thump-thumps were slowly grinding to a halt; just staring at Chichiris weird face calmed her nerves. "I apologize for my outburst but...Mitsukake!" She turned back to her cousin. "Tell me what's wrong with Tamahome _now_- please! There isn't time any time to waste! If I knew...what was wrong with him... I might be able to figure out where he's going-!"

"Of course Yui; sit down." Mitsukake gestured to the many chairs in the room.

"...It's okay if you tell me in the waiting room? We don't need to go in the back? "Yui asked slowly, sitting. "What if someone comes in...?"

"They won't; todays actually a day off for everyone," _So that's why it was so empty_, Yui thought nodding, "but there were some books here, medical ones, that I needed to show Chichiri...and... Tamahome asked to see me here."

There was a moment of silence, as Yui watched her cousin take a seat across from her. Mitsukake gestured for Chichiri to sit down as well, but Chichiri declined, shaking his head and saying, "I'm fine like this, no da."

"All right Yui," Mitsukake began with a heavy sigh. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure you can handle what I'm going to tell you...Concerning Tamahome, his condition is_ private_. If I tell you what's wrong with him-which I should not be doing, you need to promise me you will not tell anyone. That includes Miaka, Takiko, Suzuno-everybody and every_one_. Do youunderstand?"

Yui nodded, even though the thought of knowing there was a problem with Tamahome- and_ not_ telling Miaka made her heart feel a burst of guilt.

"You're going to have to tell me clearly Yui."

"Yes, I understand- I won't tell_ any_one. Now..." Yui leaned on the edge of her seat, palms on her skirt. "What's wrong with Tama...?"

"I'm not exactly sure_ myself_ to be honest with you. I'm still scurrying around, skimming through books trying to figure it out but...There's a 'serious glitch in his lungs and stomach', so to speak. For you to best understand Yui, it seems he soaked something into his body that's making him violently ill. I'm having a hard time pin-pointing what it could be..." Mitsukake stared at the ground and placed his elbows on his knees. He linked his hands together and perched his chin atop them; eyes hazy in thought. "A very hard time..."

"Then you should keep him here!" Yui cried. "This is going to be a hospital soon- isn't it? It won't just be a buisness where you study medicine anymore, you_ have_ to keep patients when their ill and you don't know what's wrong with them at a hospital- don't you? Start_ now;_ you can look over Tamahome-"

"I would if I could, youknow that Yui; but Tamahome won't allow it, and because his sickness is coming and going, even if I kept him, it-"

"You have to_ try_!" shouted Yui standing. _"Make_ him stay! Do you _even_- I'm sorry; look at me screaming like this." Yui flopped back down, a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry Mitsukake."

"Don't be; you're not saying anything I'm not asking myself." Mitsukake blew out a breath. "I'm worried for our Dollar Head; I'm not comfortable with him ill like this..."

"I wonder if this is like..._'charging us bad change'_ ?"

"Stop it Yui; no jokes."

"Sorry." Yui closed her eyes, then opened them. "I'm just...I don't know what to _do_. I have the strong urge to tell Miaka; I can'tbegin to tell you how much she's been crying over...Well, I should believe in him more I guess. He won't do anything too hasty; he loves Miaka too much to...to- But, I _wish_ he had said more about that 'buisness' trip to me! He left so suddenly, then didn't write for weeks and I see him like _this..."_

Mitsukake raised an eyebrow curiously. "Would you rather not know how he was?"

"...No, I'm glad I know, even though now all I'm going to do isworrymore..."

"Life can be tough_ shit_," Mitsukake sighed, leaning back. "However, it's a humans life..."

"Yeah, it really can...and yeah, it really is." Yui leaned back in her seat too.

_I have to go to the University early tomorrow to make-up an exam,_ Yui thought quietly_. I'm never going to pass that with...with all this on my mind...but the schools library is filled to the brim with _books_. I might, just might, be able to find something about Tamahomes condition; if there are any other cases like his; making you throw up blood and...something to do with 'Mikage'?_

_Ah._ Yui felt her nerves shriek with exhaustion already. _I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter, trying to find out about Tamahome; and I have to do it on the sly too! It's times like this where I wish I _didn't_ have Miaka as my roommate. She's definetly going to ask what I'm doing, searching for all this material in order too... Ah, what would be a good, solid excuse to give her...?_

"Yui-san seems to be _unwell_ too, no da."

"EEKS!"

Chichiris face suddenly popped up before Yui! He put a hand to her forehead and_ hmm_-ed.

"Mitsukake-kun," Chichiri said finally, turning to him. "Yui of Seiryus a bit feverish; I'll get her some water, no da."

"W-wait. That; _Seiryu_- Chi...chiri-kun," Yui spoke a bit timidly, "how do you know about that..?"

"Eh? It's on your forehead no da!" Chichiri pointed at his own flesh above his eyes. "In blue; it's appeared in a flash a couple of times just now _no da_. I wasn't sure what it was, but since you didn't seem alarmed, Yui-san, I decided it was best I didn't say anything-"

"O-oh..." Yui sunk her head down- mind reeling once more. Seiryu had been glowing on her forehead _again?_ What was with this...strange new...new- whatever it could be! It was toounusual to have it coming into view whenever it liked-!

"I wasn't exactly sure what to say about it either Yui," Mitsukake chuckled. "I thought it was a fad you were using somehow-"

"And what fad would this be!" Yui demanded jokingly. "_'Tatto of the Seiryu Guess Who'_? I have no idea what it is! Do you know what a...'Seiryu' is, Mitsukake? Chichiri-kun?"

"Maybe it's a sweet bean bun!" Chichiri guessed. When Yui blinked her eyes nearly buldged out of her head-! Chichiri had grown a good deal smaller, and much, much cuter! "Ah, no da, it could be something delicious!"

"It sounds likes a dragon of some sort...swelling the pride of ice," Mitsukake drummed his fingers against his knee, "calling...calling...calling thebluedragon!"

"We have sweet bean buns!" Chichiri cooed. He looked so adorable as he sang, "Buns, buns- sweet dragon loves buns!' that Yui had to laugh and smile. It made her feel bad that she wasn't able to strike up a conversation with Chichiri, at this time, that could be so much more pleasent; he seemed like such a wonderful man to be around...and Yui wasn't sure, but his sudden humor might be because he was trying to make her feel better.

_Ah, what am I thinking_? Yui thought, laughing as Mitsukake and Chichiri mixed their voices together to sing, 'What's_ Sweet Bean Buns_ Got To Do With It No Da?' until a dark-haired girls picture blew up in her head and she screamed:

"Miaka! Oh my gosh! I need to hurry home!" Yui clampered to her feet and bowed. "Chichiri-kun, Mitsukake-kun, thank you so much- but I _completely_ forgot-"

"What's the rush Yui?" Mitsukake asked startled.

"Miaka! She's on this new thing since Tamahome left; she's been making me dinner each time I come home to make herself feel better-"

"And you're rushing home for that?" laughed Mitsukake. "You know how Miaka's cooking is..." He jokingly gagged.

"You're right!" Yui bowed again. "But it makes her feel better...I'd rather see food than tears- Sorry to leave so abrubtly Mitsukake."

"No, no; you_ know_ you're always welcomed to come and leave when you must around me imooto-san."

"Hai, arigato Mitsukake-kun! Chichiri-kun, it was so nice to meet you. I hope I can speak with you again?"

Chichiri nodded. "Of course- no da!"

"Thank you!" Yui swiveled around behind her, about to open the door when Chichiri called, "Yui-san?"

"Hai?" Yui turned back around.

"Please be careful about Seiryu, on your forehead. It's actually something to do with water, but that's all I really know about it."

"Th...thank you."

Yui quietly left the room, but not before hearing Mitsukake ask, "Is it that really all you know, Chichiri, or only what you'll tell...?"

Yui felt a little ping of sandess when the door had shut; she hadn't heard the answer.


	3. Yuis Blue Flood, and Nurikos Support

**((Ho ho ho! The time has come to say: If only I could own Fushigi Yugi today! But I don't- what's that you say? Yes, arigato, I own the other stuff anyway! But today-_ this _day- I would surely like to say, thank you for the reviews by-the-way! It really speaks to me, in a non-flickering sun ray. O-kay, o-kay! Ta-da!**

**Oh, and Suzu-ACK...(gets disconnected):**

**Well, please enjoy the sho-o-ow! ))**

22222222222222222

"Calm down Suzuno! I'll be...Yes...I _swear_- I can't believe it happened again! I'll be straight over...No, Miaka will understand; she isn't here anyway. Don't worry; hang tight until I get there...Okay. Bye."

Yui gently nestled her home phone into the reciever, something banging in her chest. Even the cool night breeze, gliding over her skin, couldn't stop the drops of sweat carressing down her forehead. She dabbed them away with her sweater sleeve, mind_ whirling_ with thoughts.

_Suzunos father is a _demon, she thought savagely._ He carries on at her and...I just don't understand him. Suzuno_ _deserves someone like Mitsukake- he'd be a much better father...Oh, what am I saying? I need to leave_! She glanced around her._ Miaka...where_ are _you_?

As soon as Yui had dashed through her apartment doors she had assumed she would recieve a cheery, "Hi Yui-chan!" or "Yay! Yui-chan, you're a little late, but dinners waiting for you warm an' ready! Let's eat!" from Miaka.

However, the only sound Yui was greeted with when she came home was silence. Pure silence, sheer in form that _crashed _into her. Miaka hadn't said anything at all about coming home late. Of course, they didn't have cell phones yet but...when Yui had shut the door, and checked the surface of the living room table, she couldn't even find a _note _to say where Miaka had gone; explaining her absence. It made her nervous; not knowing where her friend was, and she had sat on the couch, waiting for Miaka until the phone had rang thinking anguished thoughts.

_I wonder_, she had thought, _if it has something to do with Tamahome? Could he...have called her? _God_, if that's the_ _case..._She sighed with reliefe just_ thinking_ about it._ I understand why she isn't telling me now- probably upset...but still, I wish I knew for sure! Miaka could_ at least _give me a call...I can't help feeling like this; she's been so unstable these past months- I have no idea what she might do...Although, if I think hard about it, she's been a bit cheery this past month..._

Their apartment; one kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms and a living room you entered as soon as you opened the door...it all felt strangely cold without Miaka, or someone with a good heart and great company to heat it up.

For some odd reason_ Chichiri _formed in Yuis head. She blushed. She hadn't...she hadn't meant a_ man_ to heat the...It _wasn't_...She touched her cheeks; they felt hot. "Mn!" She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like this- especially since Miaka was nowhere to be found and Suzuno needed her...but, it wasn't as if such things _didn't_ cross her mind now and again. She was in_ college_; it was about time she seriously considered dating someone...High time actu-

No; her exams- her family would kill her, hate her harder if they knew she were goofing off with some... _man, _while still in school. No matter her age or educational level, if she were still in school, there would be no making merry. With a wave of her hand Yui shook away the thought of Chichiri(although it proved much more difficult than it should be !). Then _again_, they probably wouldn't approve of her brushing her studies aside so easily just because she didn't know the whereabouts of a friend either...

Actually, if she were honest, she would admit that she was partially_ glad _that Miaka wasn't here; she wouldn't have to worry about her tongue slipping out the information about Tamahomes unexpected arrival.

_Dollar Head_, Yui thought with a sigh. _Keep it together; you can make it Tamahome. I'm_ sure _you can. Hurry back..._

Even as Yui bundled herself in her puffed brown jacket and left her home, she still felt _anxious_; about Miaka, about Tamahome, Suzuno...but she noticed, a bit sadly, that she didn't feel too concerned with herself.

222222222222

"Eh?"

"Yui-chan..."

"Suzuno-chan..?"

_Celestial Night_, a rusty, yet quite popular resturant buzzed with chit-chat, the sounds of dishes mixng together with it. It was a well-lit place, rectangular in size; with wood tables, chairs- glasses and silverware everywhere dipping into food. It bustled steadily, even at 9 at night.

"Suzuno-chan..." Yui sat down, across from her friend near the back. It had been a bit hard, but after a spotting a few meek waves she was able to see Suzuno. "What's...? Suzuno-chan, I thought you were upset...? You were crying so hard on the phone..." Yui stared, puzzled at her friend, who seemed normal enough; no tears or anything in sight. In fact, she looked quite content.

"Mn." Suzuno, dressed in a casual yet unwrinkled dress, blushed. Her blonde hair was similiar to Yuis, yet much longer, twisted into two low ponytails. Her soft, yet sad eyes definetly weren't the same as Yuis though. In Yuis opinion, they were what made Suzunos atmosphere, besides her good nature, so calm and gentle...

Suzuno fiddled with the straw of her rosy-colored drink before her on the table. "Yui-chan...I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"N-Nuriko-kun has been talking to me. I...feel somewhat better, but I want to apologize...for sounding so chaotic on the phone. You have Miaka to worry about all ready...I'm sorry for adding stress onto you..." Suzuno raised her face to Yui. "You must all ready be busy studying, and then I called like that..."

"No, no- come on Suzuno-chan. We're good friends;_ childhood _friends; there's nothing to apologize for. I wanted to get out any- Wait. Did...did you say_ Nuriko_?" Yuis eyes widened at the thought. "The goof who used to_ crossdress _when we were little kids, our Nuri-KOO! Oh that's_ cold_!"

"And who's the goof ,who's being called a goof ,by a _goof_, eh?" A familiar young man, cloaked as one of the Celestial Night waitors asked, an eyebrow raised. He held an ice-cold beverage to Yuis cheek, startling her.

"Nur...Nuriko! It really_ is _you!" Yui cried. She touched her cheek, glanced at Nuriko then smiled. "You're out the hospital already? I had no idea...you didn't say a peep when I went to visit last week!"

"I wanted to suprise you- you goof!" Nuriko set the glass down before her with a laugh. "There you go; on the house."

"Thanks, but are you really okay? Should you be working just yet?"

"Yup; good as new. I can't stay in bed forever you know- you can't get rid of me so easily yet! I'm nearly as strong as Tama-baby now." Grinned Nuriko. Luckily, he had turned to Suzuno for a moment, and couldn't see the flicker of sadness Yui felt spark across her face. "See? I told you she would come; no true friend can resist another friends hysteria."

Suzuno blushed and nodded, but Yui frowned at them both.

"Wait..." she said slowly. "You didn't think I would come? Why not?"

_Did Miaka stop by here_, she thought anxiously, _and tell them something that would have kept me home...?_

"Yui-chan, you've been so busy with Miaka this year..." Suzuno said softly, as if she were cautiously sinking her voice into a murky conversation. "It's...been hard finding time to see you...but I understand completely! You're such a good friend, and you're busy-"

"No." Yui shook her head. "No, I'm_ not _a good friend if I could make you think... I wouldn't come when you need me. I'm sorry Suzuno- and you too Nuriko-kun," she turned to him, "if I made you feel that way. I...I do...I think I've been a bit obsessive with Miaka these past few months...Actually, she's doing bit better but, well, she has her good months, bad months, bad weeks, good weeks- and it keeps me on edge. I can't help but worry rentlessly for some reason...But we aren't in high school." Yui blew at her bangs, suddenly feeling odd. "Not anymore. I need to worry about myself too; learning how to manage Miakas mood, myself and my friends-"

"Yui-chan, your forehead..." Suzuno pointed at her own. Yui stopped. _Was it Seiryu again_...? "Your foreheads...getting so much _bigger_ with all your worrying-"

"Ah! Suzuno-chan!" Yui gaped, as Nuriko and Suzuno laughed in unison. "I was being serious here!"

"We know Baka-chan." Nuriko playfully rustled her hair. "I know you can't help it; it's probably your nature, but it's just as important to be concerned with yourself as well as your friends Yui. You've got to get some sleep too; you look so tired... and you must have exams to worry about right?"

Yui began, "Yes, but-"

"You've got to rest Yui." Nuriko smiled gently. "It'll take awhile, but he'll come back. Miaka will be able to manage a few months more without Tama-baby. She has us after all, right? You have us too Suzuno." Nuriko turned to her. "With your father, your family...despite it all, we're still here if you need anything."

"Mm." Suzuno smiled.

"_Well _now." Yui curled her hands together, placing her chin atop them smirking. "_Crossdresse_r-kun can say some wise things sometimes..."

Nurikos smiling lips twitched.

"And," he started, ignoring Suzunos giggle, " yo-UU!"

"_Keep it moving_ boy!" A stout man in a Chefs aapron barked, as a pan smacked Nuriko square in the face from across the resturant counter in the front. "I'm _not_ paying you to yak it up!"

"Riiight..." Nuriko stuck a finger in his ear carelessly, sticking out his tongue. "You barely pay me at _all_-"

POW!

"Ouch! Remember what my DOCTOR told you; I can't overexert myself Boss- so cut it out dammit!"

"I'll cut your paycheck out, _all right,_ if you don't...!"

"Okay!" gruffed Nuriko. He tossed a _can-you-believe-this?_ expression to Suzuno and Yui, making them giggle before heading over to some customers who had just walked in.

Once their laughter subsided, Yui faced Suzuno, her brow a bit furrowed as she asked, "Are you _sure_ you're okay..?"

"Mn. I'm sure; I have good friends." Suzuno gave such a sweet smile as she answered, Yui couldn't help but let out a grateful sigh. At least- _at least_- one of her best friends would be okay. Yui made a mental note to contact Takiko, and see if she was okay as well. "I haven't seen you for so long...let's talk about something nice. How's schoolwork?"

"Ah!" laughed Yui, raising an eyebrow. "You call _that_ nice?"

"Hee! Yes!" Suzuno beamed; raising one of her own eyebrows in a challenging manner. "Tell me about it; let's see if your grades bet mine. Don't forget the gossip either- I'll know if you do!"

Yui took a sip of her drink, feeling blissfully careless as she began to speak.

222222222222222222

"I'll be fine. I'll see you both later. Ah! Remember though; we have to meet up with Takiko this week to greet that new tutor; Tatara, _Suzuno_! Bye...!"

Yui took a deep breath; streching beneath the light of the city streetlamps. It was deep into the night now, probably around 12. The pavement wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't exactly empty either. Yui gave one small wave at Suzuno and Nuriko, just before they disappeared around a corner and she turned forward, beginning to walk back home beneath the glowing, starry sky with a smile. It had cheered her spirits talking with Suzuno and Nuriko...it nearly always did.

_Even now_, she thought, passing by a homeless man with a blaring radio, _Miaka and Tamahome don't seem as_-

"-and we aren't too sure about the _exact_ name of the condition Shion, but we have our top people filing in, one after the other, trying to get in on this case. Mikage Inc. is even-"

_Mikage? Tamahome was saying something about that_...Yui stopped, her carelessness fleeing. For some reason her forehead burned terribly, but she was able to still hear the radio.

"The illness is somehow making people throw up blood, have the runs, get unexpected heat waves- you name it Shion- all _over_ the _world!_But with fabulous Mikage, the leading, richest company backing up the research to find out this strange condition we will surely find a cure. It-"

Yuis forehead burned harder. She rubbed it, beginning to pant, breathing in_ ones_ and _twos _in order to cool down.

"- there's been intensive talk about what could be causing this too Shion, and we believe it to be contact with-"

"Hey!" Yui moaned at the homeless man. He snapped off his radio; glaring at her. "Wait...I'd like to hear... a little more...please-"

"BAH!" The man waved a hand at her, twitching as he layed on the grimy sidewalk.

"Wait... Ow-_Ouch_!" Yui banged a fist to her forehead- _and suddenly_- a flood of blue light sprayed into her vision! Her eyes closed, as a warm,_ warm_ embrace of something...something _good,_ wrapped her deeply.

It felt calming..._very_ calming. She could barely feel her body anymore. Something about this light... and the sound of water? Smooth..._very_ smooth...It felt like a cool breeze-

Just like Chichiri.

_Why...?_


	4. END: AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**Hello readers! Although it may be disappointing (or not), I am probably not going to finish this story. I wanted to say this in case someone was waiting eagerly for another does (which has been up for some time...and, hey, if you do, please review!) There are a couple of reasons, but I'll just list two:**

**1. Even though it shouldn't matter, I don't want to post a story that isn't really recieved. Although I may have those who want to read this, I'm having a hard time seeing you...Squints into the distance. Of course I'm not doing it for the reviews solely alone, if I don't think a story I've worked_ hard _to plot out is going to be read- at least by two strong supporters, then I don't see as much point. I love writing, and enjoy thinking someone enjoys the story, and it is fine if the latter doesn't happen but I don't feel as much motivation to work and post, although I will continue on writing this tale privately.**

**- The way someone responded to my writing a Yuchiri fic. Certainly I am not the first one, but the feeling that someone could do it 'better' overwhelmed me a bit. I understand we all have different ways of writing but...Jeez! I don't think 'better' can be applied- that's all opinion. Sharpens knife. The phrase 'no one can do it like I can' isn't exceptional, no one can write a fanfiction like another of course, but to say better or imply superiority disturbed something fierce! Although it is not a reason I am going to discontinue this story, it certainly sadden me to hear such an implication and wanted to mention it.**

**2. Personal reasons.**

**I understand if this upsets anyone, and I may continue this story again some time, just not too soon, unless I strongly feel from someone they don't want a story without closure. I hope everyone can understand this, and I hope that you find another wonderful Yui and Chichiri fanfiction to enjoy. Please don't be mad, it is just a gut feeling of discontinuation I should go with.**

**Adios until another time.**

**-Yui and Chichiri, disheartened fanfic writer.**

**((P.S. Thank you to the people who reviewed! Gives Yui and Chichiri shaped cookies. It meant so much. By the way, Chapter three has been up for some time, so if anyone wants one more chapter feel free to read! Bye now.))**


	5. PLEASE READ, NOT 'THE END! ARIGATO!

**Wow.**

**That's all I can say to the response of discontinuing the story. Wow- just wow. All those who have reviewed to continue it have really been very, very kind! About the reviews; I don't think reviews 'don't count' or anything at all, I think it's pretty healthy to want to feel as though your work is being appreciated- even by one person. I'd really like to thank you guys for urging me to keep at it, be-cau-cau-cause...!**

**I have decided to continue the story! (Cheers!) Although I'm not sure I'm going to update this week, I'll try to post the next part soon to read. Thank you very much for reading this story and wanting it to continue.Although I can't exactly say updates will pop up like ice cream and lobster, I can say I will try to post quality work in hopes that you enjoy.I would really like to thank: obsessed dreamer, otaku no miko, and elapse for reviewing to continue and Appaku and Kittylynne for reviewing at all! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter I put up, and if someone new reads this- welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**-G.**

**((P.S. Thank you once more. I might delete these author notes with the next chapter, so heads up:) ))**


	6. Authors Note: Sayonara

Sorry.

I know many of you have probably checked several times wondering when I'm going to post the next chapter. Sadly, I won't be. I'm so sorry that I have not posted this in a long time...things have happened, and I'm not able to devote myself to this anymore. I apologize to you, dear readers.

There was the matter of a certain fanfiction writer accusing me of these slew of things, who also happened to read my story. They aren't the reason I have stopped, but it aggravates me that they would do so. It's a person on fan fiction dot 'net too. You know who you are and dearly hope I do not ever have to read a contact from you again.

I am so sorry to my readers, who I have strung along. I can not tell you the guilt I feel for not being able to post this until now, and the guilt I feel for having snatches of time and finding myself too chicken to do it. I know there weren't many chapters, but it would be lovely if, whenever you'd like a story, you will read what is here. It is always here if you chose. I won't delete it.

Arigato for reading this, and the other chapters, and for taking the time to review. The majority of you have been all splendid (except the person who they know who they are). My good, fellow writer on here GlistMoon, has a Fushigi Yugi fanfic that is breath-takingly beautiful. I hope you will give hers a chance. I apologize for becoming the author I said I wouldn't. And I apologize for having circumstances that prevent me from keeping with this story. I started it with pure feelings, and even though they are jumbled, that is how this will end.

I wish the best, and I hope you will not let anyone tamper your love for Fushigi Yugi, by Yuu Watase, as someone has tried to do to me. Only Yuu Watase should be able to do that. Your pure love for a fandom should be guarded, and kept safe. No one can extinguish it but you: not even a fan who is so caught up in living the story that they degard someone who can keep it in perspective.

I'm so sorry to do this to all of you. I hope you enjoy your future reads!

-author


End file.
